Unrequited
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: Just a one shot about Anastasia, how she feels towards Kurando, Karin and Alice. Yes, Alice.


(O) Unrequited (O)

_Inugami Village.Japan. _

Just beside the swirling waters of the waterfall, a man lay in the cold stone. He was unconscious for 3 days now. And throughout the whole time he only called out one name.

Alice.

He didn't call for his father, or even his mother, the people he obviously care for. He only called the name of his significant other.

Anastasia walked out of the sacred shrine of Sukune, her pretty lips worked out in an endearing pout. She had tried to shed off the childish gesture, but at the moment she was deeply troubled to even care.

From the moment she had seen Yuri and Karin together, she approved of the match, was even thrilled at that time the two sat together on the park in Nihonbashi. Anastasia was beginning to believe that the two would eventually declare themselves, not that Yuri was showing any overt moves towards Karin, it was rather the opposite. But Anastasia held hopes that Yuri would finally notice the red head beauty.

It's not as if Yuri is paying attention to any other female, and come to think of it, he treated Karin just like he would any other comrade. But then, Yuri can be so dense, he probably didn't notice that Karin likes him.

Anastasia rooted for the two, was even enthusiastic of the match more than anyone. But for these last three days, her hopes were completely shattered.

It only took one word from Yuri.

Alice.

And everyone present knew that Karin never had a chance in the first place. Whoever this Alice was, she held a very vital part of the Fusionist. Enough to make him call her name in agony, in longing.

They all turned away embarrassed when Yuri began to call her in his delirious state. That he loves her was obvious in the sound of his voice, tormented, pleading…Yuri, the man who never showed any weakness. It was painful to see him like that, a man who was used to hard life, who never complain even in the harshest situation, who always acted cool, indifferent and never allowed emotion rule him. Yet, in his unguarded moment, he had shown just how much he is hurting…longing for his lost love, the woman who still has the power to make or break his world.

Alice.

The only person who could make him happy.

The little princess didn't like this Alice. Well, it's not as if she met this other woman, but she hated her all the same for spoiling Karin's future happiness. Anastasia pouted again, her emerald eyes seething, even though she knew it was not right to be angry with a dead woman. And it's not as if she should be interfering with the love relationship of others when she herself is having a problem of her own.

The young samurai, the future leader of the Inugami clan.

Kurando.

Anastasia fell in love with him on first sight. She didn't know what it was that drew her to him. His handsome face? The air of authority about him? His infinite courteousness? It's not as if he was the first handsome man she'd ever laid eyes upon.

From age 10, Anastasia had been introduced to young princes and the sons of other nobilities in the hope of striking a match for her. And all these time, she believed she had seen it all. The boys are basically the same, just a different hair color, different eyes, or different fashion tastes. Perhaps they differ in their respective hobbies, but in the end they were all the same. All pompous and self important.

Maybe that is one of Kurando's appeal to her. His utter lack of vanity.

But his attitude towards her is confusing. Well, she has never been inhibited when it comes to what she wants, and she had made it clear from day one that she likes the young samurai. While Kurando doesn't exactly encourage her actions, neither does he show repulsion, which left Anastasia to wonder what he truly feels for her.

Was she being too showy? Does it displease him? She got a lot to learn about his cultures, the way a lady should conduct herself in the Japanese way, she had noticed that the women here were soft spoken, composed, in that they rarely show any emotion, even when happy.

In the midst of her agitation, Anastasia never noticed that she had walked towards the edge of the forest. With a start, she realized that she had entered a place she had never visited before. The trees looked cool and inviting, drawing her deeper, she found a path and curious to know where it led, Anastasia followed it.

She finally came to a clearing. In its center stood the object of her affection.

Kurando.

Surrounded by ancient statues, carved by hands that have long passed away, Kurando stood facing her. But he didn't see her, his eyes were closed. His left hand held his sheathed sword in readiness, while the other grasped the hilt. He seemed to be deep in concentration, and not wanting to disturb him, Anastasia stood there from a distance, waiting for his next move.

Then as she watched, a single leaf from the tree above him fluttered down.

The movement was so sudden, she wasn't sure she had seen it. Without opening his eyes, Kurando pulled out his sword in one graceful arc, slicing the leaf cleanly in two equal halves, then he sheathed his sword in one fluid movement, long before the leaf halves could even touch the ground.

Anastasia knew that his sword skills was unparalleled, but she never expected he would be this quick, nor as sensitive to his surroundings that even a breath of movement was enough for him to know its location without looking with his eyes.

"What is it _Hime?_" Kurando asked startling her, somehow he knew she was there long before he opened his eyes.

She felt heat suffuse in her cheeks at the word '_Hime'_. She knew that it was just Japanese for 'Princess', but coming from him, it sounded so much like an endearment.

"Uh, I…no-nothing!" She stammered, ill at ease. Somehow she felt as if she had stumbled into something very private, she sensed that this is something he never allows anyone to see. But he knew that she was here, perhaps long before she even knew that he was there!

Kurando walked closer, making her heart beat faster. _It's just not fair!_ She thought to herself. How could she find something as mundane as a man walking this…this beautiful? Yet everything about him appealed to her senses, the graceful gait, the way he carried his shoulders, the way he would incline his head to one side in feral alertness, everything about the man would set her heart to flutter in a reckless pace.

Kurando stood closer to her now, his crimson eyes fully alert. He studied her intently for what seemed an eternity to her, making her squirm self consciously inside.

"What troubles you _Hime_?" Kurando asked in his usual quiet tone.

Anastasia shook her head. She felt inexplicably shy being alone with him here.

"Uh, I'm just worried over Yuri, he has not awakened yet." She said.

Kurando nodded his head. After that battle with Astaroth in Mount Fuji, Nicolai intensified the effects of that Mistletoe curse, causing Yuri to lose consciousness. But he was confident that the older man would be fine.

Kurando knew something that the others haven't noticed yet. Even Yuri.

The Hyuga Eyes.

Kurando recognized the slant, the iris color of Yuri's eyes and knew at once he is family. Well to what degree, he still doesn't know, but his mother would know for sure.

Saki herself assured them that Yuri is not that weak willed to succumb so easily, that his body just needs some time to heal.

"Don't worry _Hime_, he'll be all right. I am sure of it." Kurando said, trying to assure her.

Anastasia looked up at him and bobbed her head. If Kurando said Yuri would be fine, then so he shall be. That she was letting her emotions get the better of her practical mind, Anastasia didn't even bother to think about it.

If only they could do something to make Yuri forget that Alice girl. She thought in mutiny. Poor Karin! She was the one who took care of Yuri most of the time, and every time he would call out for Alice, Karin couldn't conceal her own pain.

"What is it? Is someone bothering you? Tell me who it is, I'll set him straight at once." Kurando said. He noticed the fleet of emotions on her face and the thought that someone has caused his princess a good deal of agitation was enough to make him more than a little angry.

"Uh it's nothing really." Anastasia said, smiling at the thought of him doing just that for her sake.

"Well what makes you frown so? I don't like seeing you troubled."

"You don't?" Anastasia asked, her eyes bright. Her smile enchanted him, but at the same time made him feel a little uncomfortable. He was not used to the extravagant show of affection that the princess was fond of giving him.

"Uh…yes. Tell me what is bothering you _Hime_, maybe I can be of some help."

Anastasia didn't want to talk about Yuri and his love; she wanted to talk about their selves! But reluctant to end the conversation, she decided to tell him anyway.

"It's just that I feel so sorry for Karin." She said, playing with the soft muff in her left hand.

Whatever he expected her to say, it wasn't this. The Russian princess kept on surprising him at every turn.

It was one of the things that he found amazing in her. She was no ordinary princess, spoiled and cognizant only of her own wants and needs. Anastasia truly cared for the people around her. And it made him admire her even more.

"Why? What happened?"

"Yuri is in love with this Alice. And from what I heard from Karin, Alice is Yuri's lover, but she died protecting him. And now, he still loves her and cannot move on…poor Karin! I think she was hoping that Yuri would come to love her too, but this Alice, he just can't forget her! Oh I just feel like kicking him for treating Karin like this!" Anastasia said in an outburst.

Kurando nodded his head in understanding. And he did understand more than anyone.

"Don't be too hard on him, _Hime_." Kurando said quietly.

"Why not? He should be punished for not appreciating a woman's love and devotion!" Anastasia protested.

"It's the Hyuga trait." Kurando said.

"Hmm? What was that?" Anastasia said, not understanding what he meant.

"A Hyuga knows from the moment he or she laid eyes on someone, that this person is his or her destiny. And for a Hyuga, there could **only be one**, regardless if they live long together or separated by death." _Like my mother. Like Yuri._ Kurando added in silence.

"You mean Yuri has chosen to love only once?" Anastasia said in disbelief. It would be pretty lame, but the thought of being loved like that…it must be wonderful! _Lucky Alice!_ Anastasia thought reluctantly. _To have his endless devotion and love even though she's already dead!_

"As strange as it may sound. But yes. That is the Hyuga trait. They would only love once. There is no room for a second one."

"So…if Yuri met Karin first before Alice, do you think he would love Karin and disregard Alice?"

Kurando contemplated for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "If Karin is meant for him, then he would have recognized her. But since Alice is the woman of his destiny, I think even if he met Karin first, he would still choose Alice over her. I mean, it's not as if Alice is the only woman he met throughout his life right?"

Anastasia digested the little info in silence. Well, seen from this way, she shouldn't really blame Alice for being Yuri's only love. It is something he cannot change, nor does he wish to. It is just sad that Karin's love would not be returned, not in the way she hoped…but is Karin the only one with unrequited love?

"What about you Kurando?" Anastasia asked suddenly. "I mean, I'm not expecting you'd love only once, since you are an Inugami and not a Hyuga…but do you also know your significant other the moment you see her?" There! She had said it! Anastasia felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment even as she waited for his answer. She wanted to hear his answer so badly that she had totally overlooked the fact that he seemed to know so much about the Hyuga bloodline.

She still doesn't know that the Hyuga blood also runs true in his veins, just as much as he carried the blood of his father.

For an answer, Kurando only smiled and brushed off the bits of dried leaves on her brown hair with a gentle hand.

"Come on _Hime_, it is getting late. Some creatures of the forest would come out, and I don't want to hurt the critters if I can avoid it."

"But Kurando! I asked you a question!" Anastasia pouted again. She didn't mean to, but habits die hard.

He remained silent, but to feel his hand on hers as he tagged her along like he would a little child, silenced her. It was the first time that Kurando madethe firstmove to touch her, albeit not in the romantic way she had hoped, but still, he held her hand as he led her out of the forest.

_Well it is a start_. She thought, feeling deliriously happy, as she allowed him to lead the way.

(O)

True to Kurando's words, Yuri did wake up, much to the relief of everyone. Kato sent him a message to meet him in the Foreigner's Cemetery in Yokohama, to which the Fusionist insisted on setting off at once. But first, they have to see Saki before leaving.

The beautiful Inugami leader was sitting on her bed when Kurando led the others inside the room.

"I'd like to thank you all for saving me." She said as they all stood before her.

Yuri shook his head, and insisted that they should be the one thanking her for showing them where Nicolai is.

Then Saki stared at Yuri and gave a small laugh as if amused of some private little joke.

"Eh? Is there something on my face?" Yuri asked consciously.

"Yes, Your eyes and your nose." Saki replied, still smiling.

Now here is Yuri's exact match for nonsense!

Bewildered, Yuri looked at the beautiful woman, wondering if she is still suffering from injuries sustained in that battle in the Fountain of Sukune. _I didn't hit her _that_ hard did I? _He thought to himself

"Now, don't get angry. I only meant that you looked so much like your father that's all." She said, seeing his confused visage.

"My father?" Yuri said in surprise. "Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"You really know him?"

"Yes."

It was like pulling teeth, the others thought as the two continued on with their monologue.

"But how?"

"I'm his sister."

"His sister!" Yuri echoed like a parrot.

"So you're Yuri's aunt?" Karin said incredulously.

"His Aunt?" Anastasia said in surprise.

"His Ant?" Joachim said beside her, to which she gave him a swift kick in the belly sending the poor giant to crumple on the floor, nursing his injured stomach. But the discovery sent excited messages in her body. As if in a daze, she sought the beloved head among the other people in the room.

She looked at Kurando, realized that he was not at all surprised by this revelation. Then he must have known beforehand that Yuri is his family, he already knew this when they have talked in the forest earlier.

Then the sudden realization hit her, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. Kurando also bears the Hyuga blood! So does this mean…Anastasia looked at him again, saw the gentle smile he gave her, and in the crimson depths of his eyes, the mark of Hyuga blood,she got the answer to her earlier question.

…_do you also know your significant other the moment you see her?_

The young princess thought her heart would burst. All this time she had worried that the recognition she felt when she first saw him was one sided. But now…to know that he felt the same way, Anastasia felt tears seep in her eyes, but she quickly swiped them away, shocked, for she had never felt emotions these strong as to make her weep.

He might not be showy when it comes to affection, he might not be like the pompous suitors she have back in Russia who would bestow her expensive gifts and love letters written by someone else. But, he had given her his warrior's heart, his endless devotion, a promise that is as true as her eyes are green not blue.

Now she knows how Alice must have felt when Yuri declared his love for her, perhaps he did it in the dumbest way, who knows? But to be the recipient of eternal love that transcends even that of death, Anastasia couldn't ask for more.

The conversation done, one by one her friends walked out of the room. Anastasia dug in her pockets, to check if she have all the crests she needed, it won't do if she forgot one of them here. Kurando walked past her on his way out, but ever so slightly he inclined his head towards her. And he spoke so softly, so soft that only she could hear what he said.

"_Aishiteru _Anastasia."

(O)END(O)

Author's notes:

Er, this is a one shot. And when puffy makes a one shot, it means she wrote it down in one sitting, this story is written in the span of five hours more or less. So, that means puffy could have expanded more a little bit, but KurAna ficcies are difficult to write, especially for one who is not native Japanese, the cultures, their ways, eck! It would drive puffy mad! But puffy like this couple so she thought she'd at least give it a try.

Tiger5913/Forever Tiger writes beautiful KurAna fics, now what did I tell you? She is truly amazing eh? I'd like to dedicate this one to her, but seeing just how inferior this one is, I might only disgrace her!

Tiger was the one who gave me the idea about the Hyuga trait when she mentioned that the Hyuga bloodline is 'cursed' in that they all lost their love ones. Err I'm keepin me fingers crossed that Kurando doesn't suffer the same fate, they better not kill Anastasia!

This story is also based from the cut scene in covenant 'the door of desires.' and the next one that follows this.

Kurando doesn't seem to care very much for Ana, so it was a very pleasant surprise to see them together at the end of the game. Woof woof!

'_Aishiteru_' means 'I love you' in Japanese, but I don't know how it is supposed to be written.

The Hyuga trait, which is a fancy of mine, isn't totally baseless. All of them loved only one person and only once.

Ben/ Jinpachiro declared that he would always love Anne.

Saki who lost her husband did not remarry, well I don't know if she will after Kurando's engagement.

Yuri still loves Alice that even the mistletoe curse is powerless to erase her memory...and hadn't he inscribed on her tombstone the words "Rest in peace Alice Elliot! This I swear, your soul will have my lifelong love. Yours, Yuri."?

And now Kurando. I'm sure he feels the same way for Anastasia.

Don't agree? Sue me!

"We. Exist."  
Puffy.


End file.
